


Pop!

by Angryangryowl



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Balloon kink?, Balloons, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Techienician
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 20:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8072242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angryangryowl/pseuds/Angryangryowl
Summary: Matt and Techie remember all the pink balloons Matt bought for Techie's birthday...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 of 30 Days of Techienician - Balloons

‘Matt?’

 

‘Mmm?’ Matt glances up from the circuitboard on the desk he has been peering at intently for the past half-hour, trying to spot that one not-quite-soldered connection in an intricate maze of gold and green.

 

They have both forbidden each other from bringing work back to their shared quarters, on multiple occasions. But both do it anyway, because they cannot leave a job half-finished. 

 

Techie is stood in the middle of the tiny floor space, stirring and stirring his mug of tea. Clink clink clink. He can't help it when he's a little nervous. 

 

‘Do you ever think about that time with the balloons?’

 

‘The ones I got you for your birthday?’

 

_ Two hundred of them, hot pink. They covered the bed, piled two or three high on the floor, attempting to escape whenever the the door opened. _

 

_ And Matt stood in the middle of them, cautiously smiling. ‘Happy Birthday. You like them, right?’ _

 

_ Techie could only make an incomprehensible noise of joy, his hands over his mouth. _

 

_ ‘Its okay if you don't.’ Matt says hastily ‘I can put them away, I can-’ _

 

_ ‘No, Mattie. It's perfect.’ He can feel his face hot with embarrassment. He's never been any good at long speeches and fancy words. But he can push Matt onto the bed, into the sea of pink, sending them scattering, floating to the floor again. ‘I love it. I love you, thank you..’ _

 

‘Yeah. Those.’ Techie can feel his mouth twitch, a sly grin tugging at the corners at the memory.

 

‘What about them?’ Matt still looks confused, but puts his small soldering iron down and turns in his chair to face Techie.

 

‘You remember what we did with them?’ Techie asks.

 

‘What? When we - oh.’ Techie can see the realisation slowly cross his face, his eyes widening.

 

‘Yes.’

 

‘In my defence, there wasn't really a lot of space..’ Matt puts down the rest of his tools down, getting to his feet.

 

‘It did get kind of crowded in here..’ Techie can feel his voice go soft and rounded with the memory, can feel something spark into life inside him

 

Matt’s hands are on his hips now as he presses a kiss to his cheek, leaning closer to whisper low in his ear.

 

‘That what you were thinking about? That squeaking, creaking noise they made?’

 

‘Uh-huh..’ All that tension. The way the latex catches on his skin, tugs just a little on the fine hairs. The thought has Techie half-hard, and Matt has barely touched him.

 

‘You looked so beautiful. All bare. All that _ pink _ . Your hair was  _ everywhere _ .’ Matt murmurs, and Techie wonders if he knows how that deep, calm voice makes his heart pound. Because he whispers filthy things close to his ear, and he always sounds just a little nervous. Like someone else might hear.

 

‘You remember what happened then?’

 

_ Techie remembers. Bent forward on all fours. Matt’s big hands on the soft flesh of his waist as he rocks against him, slow, too slow, making him wait. Feeling so full, panting, keening for more. _

 

_ And those couple of stray balloons under his chest and belly. They’ll just about bear Techie pressing on them, with most of his weight supported by his arms. But Matt’s hand is tangled in his hair, and presses his head gently but steadily forwards.  _

 

_ Techie can feel the pressure build underneath him. The low creak as they rub together. The squeak of the rubber against his sweat-slicked skin. Building, swelling, impatiently shifting his hips, the balloons won't bear both of their weight much longer… _

 

‘You made so many pretty noises..’ Matt croons to him, slipping his fingers just beneath the hem of Techie’s shirt at the front, lazily stroking two fingers over the find trail of hair just below his navel. ‘I remember you pleading me to push you forward. Asking for more. Harder.’ 

 

‘ _ Yes _ ..’ Techie sighs, his body arching against Matt’s hand of it’s own accord.

 

‘And then..’ Matt taps a finger tip on his belly ‘ _ Pop!’ _

 

_ ‘Fuck, Mattie..’ _


End file.
